¿Sin sentido de la orientación? ¿Por qué?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Incluso el más fuerte y audaz de los guerreros puede perder el sentido por algo tan natural como es... ¿una mujer?, ¿enamorarse?, ¿o el propio amor? No tiene ni que ser consciente de lo que le sucede para caer por completo. Y ella bien que lo merece.


**¿Sin sentido de la orientación? ¿Por qué?**

El grito de desesperación sobresaltó a varios de los mugiwara. Sobre todo los cercanos a la consulta de Chopper donde había surgido dicho grito.

Sanji, que estaba en la cubierta superior ofreciéndoles unas bebidas a Nami y Robin, bajó de un salto para correr a la cocina en donde se detuvo al instante por culpa de la imagen que se encontró.

Había echado el candado a la nevera, ¿verdad? Recordaba haberlo hecho pero, el que Luffy se encontrase devorando unos buenos pedazos de niku y Usopp tratase de escaparse con cuidado en dirección del consultorio de Chopper, dejaba claro que se le debió pasar con las prisas por llevarles las bebidas a sus dos chicas.

Un par de patadas más tarde, cerrado el frigorífico con candado y con un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios para buscar un poco de relax, Sanji fue a ver qué era lo que le pasaba a su comida de emergencia… digo, a Chopper.

Pero, al abrir la puerta, cualquier pensamiento centrado en su pequeño nakama voló de su mente al ver a Nami entrando por la otra puerta del consultorio. Y es que, entre Chopper y Nami en bikini siempre ganaría Nami. Bueno, en verdad daría igual cómo vistiera la akage porque siempre iría primero a ojos de Sanji.

—Oh, Nami-swan. No tenías que seguirme aunque agradezco tu preocupación…

—Ahora no, Sanji— le interrumpió Nami pues tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar en estos momentos—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Chopper? ¿A qué venía ese grito?

Chopper alzó la vista en dirección de la akage para ofrecerle una mirada de total desamparo y al borde del llanto. Teniendo ya sus ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas contenidas. Pero, justo cuando todos se temieron fuera a ponerse a llorar, Chopper les sorprendió poniéndose en pie sobre su silla giratoria todo enfadado.

—La he buscado pero no he podido encontrarla. Incluso después de estos años. Por lo que, sin lugar a dudas, ¡no hay cura para la idiotez!

Sanji y Nami se miraron compartiendo una obvia confusión al no entender muy bien de qué iba todo esto.

—Eso podría habértelo dicho yo desde hace mucho tiempo, Chopper— le aseguró Nami para acto seguido señalar a Sanji o, más en concreto, detrás del rubio—. ¿Es qué no te ayudó en nada el vivir con ese baka?

Siguiendo la dirección indicada por Nami se encontró a Luffy con el rostro morado al habérsele quedado atascado en la garganta un pedazo de niku. Por suerte para él unos brazos _fleur_ surgido de su propio cuerpo le golpearon en la espalda para ayudarle a tragar.

Nami se preguntaba por qué Robin no había bajado y recordó que no le hacía falta moverse para acabar por enterarse de lo que pudiera suceder gracias a la ayuda de su hana hana no mi.

—No sabía que estuvieras buscando una cura para la idiotez, Chopper— era cierto que Usopp, en el momento en que Chopper había dicho de buscar semejante cura, en Enies Lobby, no se encontraba con ellos—. De seguro que con estos baka no darías abasto.

—¡Mira quién habla!— le soltó Sanji al tiempo que también le soltaba el hombro para quitárselo de encima. No mucho espacio cerca de la puerta para tres personas.

Acercándose hasta Chopper, Nami le ofreció cierto consuelo acariciándole la cabeza… antes de darle un ligero cachete.

—¿Oi, por qué me pegas?— protestó Chopper con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de caerse de la silla.

—Porque no puedo creerme que pudieras haberle dedicado incluso unos minutos de tu tiempo, desde entonces, en semejante búsqueda sin sentido— negó Nami emitiendo un suspiro resignado—. Si existiera tal cura ya habría sido descubierta porque la idiotez, lamentablemente, es un mal muy extendido. Solamente hay que vernos para ver como, de los nueve que somos, dos no son baka.

Usopp era consciente de por dónde iban dichas cuentas pero fue sorprendido por Sanji que llevó su caballerosidad un paso más adelante al admitir estar idiotizado de amor por sus dos chicas. Por supuesto que no podía incluirse en la pareja no baka de los mugiwara porque, entonces, Nami o Robin estaría incluida en el grupo de baka.

—¿Soy yo uno de esos dos, Nami?

No fue por la súbita pregunta realizada por Luffy justo a su lado sino la repentina aparición de su nakama surgiendo a su espalda. Eso y haber sentido un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo ante el contacto de su cálido aliento contra su oreja. De no tener un fuerte autocontrol sus piernas habrían cedido haciéndola deslizarse al suelo para dejarla en una postura bastante escandalosa.

—¡Tú eres el senchou!— le respondió apartándole la cara con una mano y que temió que a punto estuviera de metérsela en la boca cuando se puso a reír todo orgulloso.

—Es cierto. ¡Yo soy el senchou!— exclamaba todo orgulloso habiéndose dejado atrás la parte de ser el senchou de los baka.

—¡De los baka!— le espetaron sus nakama porque ellos no lo olvidaron.

Ciertamente Nami sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Estaba rodeado de baka a su pesar porque podía largarse de aquí y volver a tomar el Sol olvidándose de cualquier tipo de preocupación.

—Tal vez la culpa sea toda mía por haber empezado una búsqueda sin tener todos los datos primero— se dijo Chopper a sí mismo más que a sus nakama.

¿Datos? ¿De qué datos podía estar hablando?

Su pregunta no era, para nada, la que cualquiera de sus nakama se hubiera estado esperando por su parte. Bueno, ¿no se trata de eso la vida misma? ¿El ser sorprendido?

—¿Zoro siempre ha tenido tan mal sentido de la orientación?

Más que una pregunta aquello debería haber sonado como una afirmación pero no había sido así, ¿por qué no? todos eran conscientes del mal sentido de la orientación por parte de Zoro desde el primer momento en que lo conocieron… ¿verdad?

Luffy, de improviso, como suele ser por su parte, empezó a reírse.

—Shishishishi luego de que se uniera a mi banda no sabíamos a dónde ir y me dijo que, a pesar de vivir cazando kaizoku, lo hacía porque había seguido a uno por el mar y luego no supo regresar a su pueblo shishishishi.

—Ahí está. El marimo no tiene sentido de la orientación— anunció Sanji.

La akage ignoró la intervención del rubio y dirigió su atención, y pregunta, a Luffy.

—¿Y tú no podrías haber manejado el bote?— le preguntó Nami sabedora de la respuesta.

—¡Es qué yo tampoco tenía ni idea! Shishishishi

Nami negó con la cabeza desechando la idea de darle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza de su senchou. Más bien por no querer sentir la palpitante sensación que le quedaba en su mano que por miedo a hacerle un daño imposible.

—Eso, lo único que quiere decir, es que ninguno de los dos tiene la menor noción de navegación. Contigo habríais ido todo recto y con ese baka siguiendo a una nube.

Esto, ya no tan increíblemente, hizo aún más gracia a Luffy por ser la pura verdad.

—Es cierto. Shishishishi y por eso me busqué a la mejor koukaisha del mundo— dijo Luffy enroscando su brazo en la cintura de la akage y acercando su mejilla a la, ahora mismo ruborizada por semejante acción, de Nami. Todo ello sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios.

Por supuesto que algo así liberó los perros del Infierno por parte de Sanji pero Nami le dejó muy claro que ella sola podía tratar con Luffy y sus, inocentes, acciones. Porque eran inocentes ya que se las había visto realizar en anteriores ocasiones. Si realmente hubiera querido hacer algo, su mano, además de su cintura, también habría encontrado su firme trasero.

Una vez libre de semejante agarre no pudo notar la diferencia de temperatura al sentir un frío en la zona que previamente había estado cubierta por la piel de su senchou. Negando con la cabeza trató de quitarse unos particulares pensamientos que solamente la llevarían a tener una migraña.

Al dar un paso se detuvo sintiendo como se estiraba la cintura de la parte inferior del bikini que llevaba. Se encontró con un pareo y una lluvia de pétalos de sakura. Ciertamente estaba atenta a todo su nakama a pesar de la distancia.

¿A todo _todo_? porque, de ser así, tal vez no sería algo bueno porque, con la experiencia que tenía al verla meterse con Zoro, sabía muy bien lo que le gustaba divertirse a costa de sus nakama. Bueno, menos con ella porque, hasta el día de hoy, no le había hecho nada que la hiciera sospechar que pudiera actuar de semejante manera a su costa.

—Recuerdo cuando los kaizoku de Kuro anclaron y se disponían a atacar el pueblo, que Zoro tardó una barbaridad en llegar a pesar de que solamente había que ir todo recto— hizo memoria Usopp.

—Ahí está. El marimo no tiene sentido de la orientación— se repitió Sanji.

Y Nami volvió a ignorarle.

—Bueno, en esa situación en concreto… fue más por… su culpa y la de Usopp que por verdadero mal sentido de la orientación.

—¡Oi!— se quejó Usopp—. ¿Y yo qué hice ahora? Quiero decir entonces.

—Por haber echado todo aquel aceite— le recordó Nami—. Me resbalé y tuve que agarrarme a Zoro para evitar acabar cubierta de aceite y atrapada en esa cuesta— estaba claro, por la cara de Sanji, que se estaba imaginando a Nami cubierta de aceite y, con toda probabilidad, llevando el escueto bikini que vestía en estos momentos—. ¿Qué? tenía que ir a defender mi tesoro— se defendió Nami.

Con los ojos entornados Usopp dejaba claro sus sospechas.

—Pero, a pesar de ello, llegó hasta el lugar correcto sin problemas una vez salió de aquella trampa perfecta.

—Entonces sí tenía sentido de la orientación— aclaró Chopper confundido por estas revelaciones.

Los mugiwara pensaron en otras situaciones en las que pudiera quedar, sin ningún lugar a dudas, de que Zoro no tenía sentido de la orientación siguiendo la línea de tiempo de sus aventuras.

—En la isla de Nami nos lo encontramos corriendo por el bosque— dijo Luffy con la boca llena de niku.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la cocina sentados en la mesa y Sanji les había puesto algo para comer.

—Sí… por lo que dijo había ido hasta el pueblo para luego regresar a Arlong Park y, viendo por dónde iba,… tengo que admitir que, por alguna asombrosa coincidencia, iba en dirección correcta.

Los mugiwara fruncieron el ceño sorprendidos por la dificultad, inesperada, para encontrar un buen ejemplo del mal sentido de la orientación de Zoro. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que tendrían tantos problemas se habrían reído en su cara y con todo merecimiento.

Vivir para ver.

—¿Se perdió en Loguetown?— preguntó Usopp en busca de ayuda de sus nakama.

Pero no se había perdido. Cada uno fue por su cuenta y al final acabaron por juntarse, incluso había sido el propio Zoro quien les encontró y no al contrario. Y luego, cuando volvieron a separarse, aquel extraño viento los terminó por juntar nuevamente.

Esto era absurdo. No podía ser tan difícil encontrar una muestra del nulo sentido de la orientación de Zoro pero así parecía serlo.

—¿En Whisky Peak?— aventuró nuevamente Usopp aunque, en esta ocasión, directamente a Nami puesto que él se había pasado gran parte del tiempo en dicha isla durmiendo.

Whisky Peak. Nami soltó un suspiro. Hacía tanto tiempo de entonces.

—Ahí tampoco. Y eso que le mandé ir a salvar a Vivi como pago de la deuda por mi préstamo en Loguetow pero, según ella, la encontró sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

—¡Un momento!— Usopp llamó la atención de todos—. ¿Es qué Zoro no te debe nada?

Nami puso cara de inocente ante dicha revelación.

—Pero todos vosotros aún me debéis por haberme visto desnuda— les recordó la akage—. Y tú me debes el doble, Usopp.

Esto hizo que Sanji casi se cargase a su nakama queriendo saber en qué momento se había atrevido a mirar, nuevamente, a Nami completamente desnuda… y como era que él se lo había perdido.

Un par de puñetazos por parte de Nami terminó con tan absurda conversación.

—Me encantan los puñetazos de amor de Nami-swan.

Todos estarían dispuestos a darle unos cuantos para ver si cerraba el pico.

—Luego fue cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con Robin… bueno, con Miss All Sunday para luego llegar a Little Garden— Nami tenía buena memoria y recordaba todo con sumo detalle. Las ventajas de ser una sublime cartógrafa—. Podría asegurar que en Little Garden se perdió en la selva, lo que causó que le hubieran atrapado, pero es que era un lugar desconocido y, por tanto, no se puede achacar a una falta de sentido de la orientación por su parte.

Una vez más, como si no temiera ser nuevamente golpeado, Usopp tomó la palabra. En cambio Luffy parecía estar más centrado en la meshi sobre la mesa que del tema en cuestión que estaban tratando sus nakama.

—¿Os acordáis cuando Luffy y Vivi bajaron a tierra y luego Zoro pretendió ir a dar un paseo por la jungla?— por supuesto que lo recordaban. Tan mal de la cabeza no estaban por mucho que dijeran por ahí acerca de ellos—. Nadie dijo nada al respecto ni se preocupó porque pudiera perderse pero luego, en Sabaody, cuando dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta, tanto Sanji como yo pensamos que era una verdadera locura porque acabaría perdiéndose.

—Y no sabemos si acabaría perdiéndose por todo lo que sucedió— añadió Sanji recordando dicha situación y comparándola con lo ocurrido en Little Garden.

Ciertamente se trataba de algo de lo más curioso.

—¿Sabéis si en Drum sucedió algo?— les preguntó Nami que, en esta ocasión, fue su turno de no saber lo que sucedió al estar la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente a causa de la enfermedad.

La verdad era que Zoro se había quedado en el Merry hasta que…

—Vivi y yo nos lo encontramos en medio del bosque luego de la avalancha, solamente llevando los pantalones puestos, y nos dijo que había tomado un baño y nadó siguiendo la corriente hasta que salió para entrenar y caminando se internó en el bosque de manera que luego no supo regresar al río.

—Ahí está. Finalmente el marimo se perdió porque no tiene sentido de la orientación— sentenció Sanji.

—En verdad es que pudiera ser porque era un lugar desconocido y es muy sencillo para cualquiera el perderse en la nieve— habló Chopper por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

Pues entonces seguían en las mismas. Cualquiera habría dicho que esto de buscarle el mal sentido de la orientación de Zoro iba a ser algo de lo más sencillo pero estaba claro que habían subestimado una barbaridad el tema.

—Y en Arabasta más de lo mismo. No se perdió en el desierto, cuando habría sido de lo más normal o esperado, y, ni siquiera, resultó preocupante para ninguno cuando se dispuso ir en busca de este baka cuando salió tras aquellos pajarracos— dijo Nami señalando para Luffy con una de sus patatas fritas antes de comérsela al ver como los ojos de Luffy se fijaron en dicha patata.

—Es cierto. Resulta muy extraño que, cuando nos separamos para ir al casino de Rain Dinners pudiera llegar sin ningún tipo de dificultad— se recordó Usopp.

—No sé que hay de raro— habló Luffy—. Yo también llegué sin problemas.

—¿CON SMOKER PERSIGUIÉNDOTE NO SON PROBLEMAS?

Pero Luffy simplemente se rió ante los gritos de sus nakama. No, no eran problemas sino un montón de diversión.

—Además de que Zoro también cayó en la trampa del casino cuando giramos a la derecha— dijo Nami—. Lo que resulta totalmente opuesto a lo sucedido en el juzgado de Enies Lobby cuando, en vez de subir por la escalera como se le dijo, tomó hacia otra dirección.

—Es cuando me propuse encontrar la cura a la estupidez pero, por lo que estoy escuchando, tal vez lo que le suceda a Zoro sea algo mental.

—El escaso cerebro del marimo debió resecarse— se burló Sanji.

De pronto Usopp pegó un grito que sobresaltó a sus nakama… para luego tomar un trago de su bebida como sino hubiera sucedido nada.

—¡No grites de esa forma, bakayarou!— le gritaron Sanji y Nami golpeándole la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Alzando la mano ante él como medida de protección, o rendición, Usopp trató de explicarse.

—Es que me acordé de algo que sucedió en Alubarna cuando estábamos buscando el cañón con el que iban a volar la plaza. Zoro me contó que, cuando vio la señal de reunión, se encontraba en el bosque que había fuera de la ciudad…

—Ahí está. No queda ninguna duda de que el marimo se perdió porque no tiene sentido de la orientación— señaló Sanji todo satisfecho por aclarar la mala cabeza de Zoro.

—… pero luego me explicó que andaba buscando por ahí fuera porque podían haber tenido el cañón calibrado para impactar en la plaza. Que con el tiempo que tuvo Cocodrilo para idear el plan podía haber tenido dichas coordenadas.

La cocina se quedó en silencio salvo por los sonidos de Luffy al masticar… o, más bien, al tragar.

—¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ LO CUENTAS?

En esta ocasión los golpes propinados por Sanji y Nami pillaron la cabeza de Usopp en medio, muy parecido a lo que le sucedió en Cocoyashi por culpa de Sanji y Zoro. Tal vez era su destino el no dejar de recibir un golpe doble por parte de sus nakama.

Nami fue repasando los sucesos que pasó junto a Zoro y no pudo evitar recordar que, cuando la llevaba a cuestas, solamente tenía que ordenarle ir más rápido pero nunca devolverlo a la dirección correcta.

—Sino fuera porque el muy baka no fue capaz de ir por las escaleras que tenía delante, habría podido llegar a asegurar que no le pasa nada malo a su sentido de la orientación— se dijo Nami más a sí misma.

—Pero sabemos que no tiene ningún sentido de la orientación, ¿verdad?— las duda ya empezaban a aflorar.

—Yo podría ofrecer algo de mi propia experiencia.

Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina en donde se entrecortaba la figura de Nico Robin.

—Robin, apúrate y ven. Esta meshi está deliciosa— la instó Luffy a que se sentara a la mesa en su particular estilo.

La patada de Sanji no alcanzó a Luffy al moverse a un lado y obtener la protección del cuerpo de Nami. Claro que esa no había sido su intención.

—¡No le hables con la boca llena, baka!— le gritó Sanji todo furioso antes de volverse hacia Robin que, como Nami, iba en bikini y pareo. La verdad con muy poca diferencia con su ropa habitual—. Permíteme, Robin-chwan.

Caballerosamente la cogió de la mano acompañándola hasta su lugar en la mesa.

—Arigatou, Sanji.

No se tardó nada en que tuviera un plato ante ella realizado con la mayor atención y cuidado por parte de Sanji. Sin olvidarse de lo delicioso que era su sabor.

—¿A qué te referías con lo de ofrecer de tu propia experiencia?— le preguntó un curioso Usopp.

Pero antes de que Robin pudiera ofrecer una respuesta o dicha experiencia, Nami se la adelantó al realizar otra pregunta basada en la realizada por su nakama.

—¿Es qué has tenido alguna _experiencia_ con Zoro que has mantenido en privado solamente para ti, Robin?— y por el tono de voz de la akage bien sabido era a qué tipo de experiencia con Zoro se estaba refiriendo.

Robin solamente le ofreció una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

A Sanji aquello le sentó como una patada en ciertas partes delicadas de su anatomía.

—Durante nuestra búsqueda del Southbird, luego de haberle dicho que no tenía que ir por ahí matando a todo lo que se le cruzase en el camino, fue su turno para decirme que no se fiaba de mí y que me estaría vigilando— a pesar de lo que significaban esas palabras Robin las decía con una amable, y sincera, sonrisa en sus labios—. Entonces se puso en marcha para seguir buscando al pájaro pero le llamé porque…— la sonrisa de Robin se acompañó de unas risas por su parte— se dirigía por el mismo lugar por el que habíamos venido.

Sanji, que aún tenía malos recuerdos de ese momento, por no haber podido realizar la búsqueda del Southbird con Nami y Robin, vio en las palabras de su nakama lo que estaban buscando.

—Ahí está. Es obvio que se trata de un claro ejemplo de que el marimo no tiene sentido de la orientación.

Era muy posible que así fuera… si Robin no hubiera añadido algo más.

—Aunque es muy probable que Zoro, simplemente, estaba haciendo una salida elegante sin importarle hacia donde se movía.

—¿Pero no le habría resultado mejor el pasar a tu lado para dejarte atrás?— propuso Usopp.

—Puede ser pero cada uno piensa a su propia manera.

—O directamente no piensa en absoluto— farfulló Sanji molesto porque algo tan sencillo como dejar claro que Zoro se perdería en un pasillo de una sola dirección les estuviera costando tanto.

Tenía que haber alguna prueba irrefutable que indicase el por qué del cambio en Zoro con respecto a su sentido de la orientación.

—¿Y en Skypiea no se había perdido Zoro en el Upperyard?— le preguntó Nami a Robin y Chopper porque habían ido con Zoro en la misión—. ¿Me escuchaste, Luffy?— le gritó Nami acompañándolo con un cachete en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me pegas, Nami?— le preguntó Luffy dolido y haciendo un puchero—. ¿No sabes qué eso es malo para la digestión?

Como si hubiera algo que le impidiera digerir toda la meshi que devoraba.

—Te he preguntado si Zoro se había perdido o no en Skypiea.

Sin dejar de comer Luffy hizo el esfuerzo para recordar ese momento preciso de su aventura en Skypiea. Lo último que quería era recibir otro golpe por parte de Nami.

Su amplia sonrisa indicaba que lo había recordado.

—Sí, es cierto que Zoro se perdió— Sanji ya estaba, una vez más, repitiéndose en su letanía de que quedaba más que probado el nulo sentido de la orientación de Zoro pero Luffy aún no había acabado de hablar—. Como también se perdieron Chopper y Robin. Shishishishi es que pueden llegar a ser tan despistados shishishishi

¿Chopper y Robin también perdidos? Los mugiwara miraron para su senchou con la creciente sospecha de que había sido él quien se había perdido.

Todos se perdieron… aunque tenían la certeza de que, de todos ellos, Robin no podía haberse llegado a perder como los demás. Lo único era que ellos no se acercaron al camino correcto a seguir y, por tanto, no coincidieron con la única que debía ir por el buen camino.

—Si Zoro cayó desde las ruinas, y con ellas, quiere decir que llegó a tiempo para el enfrentamiento en las mismas— les recordó Robin revisitando la caída del kenshi con las ruinas y ante la que sobrevivió sin mayores problemas. A pesar de su preocupación de haber podido morir de la caída—. Y cuando fue a cortar el gran tallo… no se desvió del camino.

—¡Pero estaba justo enfrente!— se quejó, no se sabe muy bien, Usopp.

Todos meditaron aquellas palabras como si pudieran responder todas sus dudas.

_Como si eso importara con Zoro_, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Oi, esto no es nada ¡Super! si tenían pensado ponerse a comer deberían haber avisado a los demás— habló Franky entrando en la cocina y mirando la reunión de sus nakama.

—Gomennasai— se disculpó Brook sentado en su sitio—. No fue algo premeditado sino que una cosa llevó a otra y, al final, acabamos todos juntos hablando y llenando el estómago. Aunque, claro está, yo no tengo un estómago porque solamente soy…

—¿Y tú desde cuándo estás ahí sentado?— le preguntó Nami sorprendida por semejante aparición.

—Yo ho ho ho… ¿te importaría enseñarme las bragas, Nami-san?

—¡Urusei, boner hentai!— le gritó Sanji tentado de ir hasta allí para patearle el cráneo.

Ciertamente había cosas que no cambiarían por muchos años que pasaran.

—No llevo— respondió Nami con tono cansado.

Esto no hizo sino provocar que los tres hentai de los mugiwara estuvieran a punto de morir a causa de una hemorragia nasal. Por lo menos Franky y, por añadido, Usopp podían contenerse y reaccionar solamente con una cara de pervertido.

—¡Porque llevo un bikini, bakayarou!— les gritó molesta por semejante reacción.

¿Es qué habían perdido parte de su sentido común a lo largo de la separación?

Vació de un trago su biiru y se concentró en sentir la fresca liberación que se posó en su estómago antes de desplazarse por todo su cuerpo. Ya había olvidado el calor de este día y su piel caliente al estar tomando el Sol pero el frescor de su bebida se lo trajo de regreso a la mente junto al alivio proporcionado al beberla.

En pocas palabras, aunque viniendo de parte de sus nakama y no de Nami o Robin fueron más de las necesarias, explicaron lo que estaban haciendo mientras Franky y Brook empezaban a comer. Gracias a que Sanji no había puesto sus platos en la mesa por el peligro constante que representaba Luffy para la meshi de los demás.

—Pues no puedo decir que Zoro tenga mal sentido de la orientación porque no recuerdo ningún momento en que pudiera ver un claro ejemplo de ello— habló Franky mientras repasaba mentalmente todas las veces que estuvo con Zoro yendo a algún destino—. Es más, en Thriller Bark, cuando buscábamos a Brook no tuvo ningún problema en localizarlos y fue una suerte porque llegó a tiempo de salvarle el pellejo puesto que aquel samurai estaba a punto de acabar con él.

—En verdad no llegó a tiempo— anunció Brook para sorpresa de la mayoría de los, crédulos, presentes—. Porque… no tengo pellejo ya que solamente soy huesos yo ho ho ho.

Como no podía ser de otra forma Luffy le rió el chiste a Brook mientras que los demás rodaban los ojos ante tan obvia, y esperada, intervención por su parte.

¿Entonces qué? ¿A qué conclusión habían llegado, de haberlo hecho?

Cierto que parecía que Zoro tenía buen sentido de la orientación pero también todo lo contrario, y de una manera brutalmente exagerada como con el episodio de las escaleras en el juzgado de Enies Lobby. ¿Cuál de las dos posibilidades era la real y verdadera? ¿O es qué podían ser ambas?

—Yo propondría que, simplemente, Zoro es baka y ya está— sentenció Nami sin ninguna gana de pararse a pensar más en los motivos por los que Zoro puede ir a un lugar sin perderse para, acto seguido, ir en dirección contraria.

Era absurdo, sin sentido y totalmente irreal. Como si alguien hubiera forzado semejante falla para evitar que fuera alguien totalmente perfecto.

Absurdo… sin sentido… irreal…

—Creo que he llegado a un inicio de conclusión sobre por qué Zoro puede tener esos ataques de falla en su sentido de la orientación— anunció Chopper así de improviso pero con gesto serio y del todo profesional.

¿Había encontrado el motivo por el que Zoro podría acabar en la otra punta de Grand Line al tratar de dar más de cinco pasos al tratar de ir en la dirección correcta?

Por supuesto que todos los mugiwara parecían estar conteniendo la respiración, ansiosos por conocer semejante revelación que, hasta ahora, parecía que no pudiera existir en este mundo.

Chopper alzó su brazo ante él apuntando con su pezuña a…

—¡Es por tu causa…— la seriedad de Chopper, en otra situación, habría resultado incluso divertida—, Robin!

En esta ocasión el silencio en la cocina fue perpetuo. Llegando, incluso, a que Luffy se abstuviera de masticar su niku durante unos eternos tres segundos. Luego surgió la reacción esperada por semejante afirmación.

—¡No acuses a Robin-chwan de algo tan absurdo, bakayarou!— le gritó Sanji todo fuera de sí—. ¡Y es de muy mala educación el ir señalando por ahí a una hermosa señorita!

Si hasta hace poco todo había sido un completo silencio, a continuación era todo lo contrario con todos los mugiwara hablando al mismo tiempo de manera que no se podía entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Hasta que Nami los instó a quedarse callados… noqueándolos de un buen golpe en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. La única reacción por parte de ellos, más allá de quedar en silencio e inconscientes, fue que Franky cayó de narices sobre la mesa de manera que, unos segundos más tarde, su pelo afro hizo aparición.

La guinda del pastel. Aunque este pensamiento no se dio tal que así porque, de otro modo, Luffy estaría pidiendo pastel como postre.

—¿Por qué dices que la culpa del mal sentido de la orientación de Zoro es Robin?— le preguntó Nami a su pequeño nakama con voz calmada pero curiosa.

Chopper, tranquilizado luego de las acusaciones por parte de Sanji, respiró profundamente para sosegarse y entrecerró los ojos en concentración.

—Por lo que habéis contado Zoro no dio ninguna muestra de mal sentido de la orientación hasta su llegada a Little Garden al perderse en la selva. Y, si bien es cierto que se trataba de una isla desconocida para él, ¿no lo era también la isla del pueblo de Cocoyashi? Pero ahí Zoro no pareció tener ningún tipo de problema para orientarse correctamente.

Lo cual era cierto.

—Sí, bueno, es cierto pero… ¿por qué hacer responsable a Robin?

—Conocer a Robin fue la única novedad que se dio antes de que Zoro empezara a dar muestras de mal sentido de la orientación. Por muchas excusas que se puedan poner para justificarlas, como la que dio Robin para excusar a Zoro en ir en dirección contrario durante la búsqueda del Southbird.

Parándose a pensar en ello con detenimiento Nami no pudo evitar darle la razón a Chopper en sus suposiciones. En verdad el sentido de la orientación de Zoro empezó a fallar luego de conocer a Robin pero no se volvió más pronunciado hasta que la morena se unió a los Mugiwara. Y el tiempo no ha hecho más que empeorar la situación.

¿Pero por qué Robin había provocado semejante reacción en Zoro?

—¿Y por qué crees que Robin pueda alterar tanto a Zoro para hacer que se pierda tras dar tres pasos?— le preguntó Nami a Chopper pero mirando con curiosidad, e intensidad, a Robin como si pudiera resolver todo esto y obtener la respuesta en aquel rostro que procuraba nunca mostrar nada más de lo que la propia Robin quisiera mostrar.

—No estoy muy seguro. Al principio, como no se fiaba de Robin, toda su atención en ella se debería a encontrar alguna prueba de su…

—… futura…

—… traición— continuó Chopper ignorando la palabra dicha por la propia Robin— pero luego, al aceptarla como uno más de los Mugiwara no tendría que seguir observándola con tanto interés. A no ser que…

Nami parecía haber acabado de recibir un tesoro por el valor de mil millones de berries por la manera tan exagerada de sonreír y el brillo tan intenso de sus ojos.

—¡ZORO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ROBIN!— gritó Nami señalando a Robin acusadoramente divertida por su revelación. No iba a tener final con semejante información—. Siempre molesto, enfadado y gruñendo a cada dos por tres mientras no te quitaba el ojo de encima, con la excusa de tenerte vigilada, cuando en verdad es que no podía quitarte el ojo de encima— dijo entre risas la akage—. ¿Pero qué le has dado al pobre muchacho para aparvarlo hasta llegar a perder su sentido de la orientación?

Sanji, como era de esperar, era el que menos agraciado se sentía ante semejante noticia, por mucho que fuera dicha por Nami.

—Vamos, eso no puede… ¿desde que la vio en Whisky Peak? Ni que fuera…

—Amor a primera vista— Nami interrumpió las divagaciones de Usopp.

Y Nami podía recordar la intensidad de la mirada con que Robin le otorgó a Zoro su respuesta a la afirmación de que el entregarles aquel logue eterno era una trampa. Si incluso ella podía sentir como se le erizaba los pelos de su nuca ante el recuerdo, y eso que no era ella quién estaba enamorada.

_Bueno, no de Robin precisamente_, pensó mirando de reojo al agujero sin fondo con forma de su senchou.

—Oi, Robin, ¿es cierto eso de qué Zoro está enamorado de ti?

Nami supo que se estaba realizando la pregunta errónea al escuchar la respuesta dada por Robin.

—No me lo ha dicho— respondió con calma antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

—¿Sabéis que como antiguo senchou de los Rumbar puedo oficiar bodas?— intervino un Brook con mucha más calma que la de la propia Robin, por sorprendente que esto pudiera parecer.

Claro que esto logró hacer reaccionar a Luffy.

—¿Nani? ¿Los senchou pueden oficiar bodas?— en serio, ¿Luffy ha dicho _oficiar_? Parecía ser verdad que imitaba en ocasiones a sus nakama sin percatarse de ello, ni de lo que hacía—. Entonces como su senchou debería ser yo quien oficiase la boda de Robin y Zoro.

La discusión entre Luffy y Brook por ver quién de los dos senchou sería el encargado de celebrar la boda, en la que se incluyó Usopp por considerarse, aún, como Usopp senchou, fue cortada de raíz… más bien de patadas por parte de Sanji que no podría llegar a tolerar más veces el que se dijera el que su queridísima Robin pudiera llegar a casarse con Zoro.

En la cocina, luego de la intervención por parte de Nami, solamente se encontraban conscientes ella misma y Robin junto a Chopper y Franky.

—¿Quieres hablar en privado?— le preguntó Nami por mucho que las ganas de preguntarle otra pregunta más acuciante la estuvieran carcomiendo. Pero era su tomodachi igual que su nakama y no quería hacerla sentir mal por tener que responder dicha pregunta con más público del necesario—. Podemos ir a otra parte.

Casi llegó a crujirle la mandíbula al apretarla tras escuchar los quejidos lastimeros por parte de sus dos nakama conscientes. Vale que también pudieran querer saber, sobre todo Chopper como iniciador de todo esto, pero también deberían ser capaces de ver un momento privado en esta situación en la que Robin preferiría compartirlo con su mejor amiga.

_A no ser que ahora sienta que Zoro es su mejor amigo, por supuesto._

—No es necesario— y Nami no pudo evitar un suspiro de decepción porque habría preferido haber estado a solas con Robin para tratar este tema. Pero era decisión de su nakama, por desgracia. _Veamos si piensas lo mismo cuando la situación sea al contrario_, se dijo a sí misma—. Aquí se está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber, Nami?— le preguntó para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

Y tenía el valor de hacerle una pregunta tan obvia cuando mucho más era la que Nami quería preguntarle. Ciertamente era de las que gustaban de jugar con los demás. Algo que compartía con la akage.

—La misma pregunta pero para ti— ¿qué pregunta? Pues la que hizo Luffy, por supuesto—. ¿Estás enamorada de Zoro?

Allí estaba ella. Una hermosa mujer de treinta y un años perfectamente llevados y cuya belleza resultaba embriagadora con su rostro descansando en la palma izquierda mientras el codo se apoyaba sobre la mesa. Su rostro medio ladeado y su mirada, a pesar de estar fija en los ojos de Nami, dejaban muy claro el estar muy lejos de allí. Dejando atrás la cocina y viajando hasta el lugar donde el restante de los mugiwara dormía placidamente ajeno a los quehaceres de sus nakama.

—No es que le haya entregado, literalmente, mi sangrante corazón, puesto que aún lo necesito, pero es algo de lo más cotidiano el estar enamorada de mi marido.

Faltó muy poco para que aquellos tres no quebrasen la mesa cuando se les dislocó la mandíbula cayéndoseles por la sorpresa de semejante comentario por parte de Robin.

—¿Ma-… Marido?— repitió Nami con su cerebro sobrecargado ante semejante revelación. Tenía que haber escuchado mal porque…

—Y mujer— le respondió sin perder esa sonrisa tan particular y que denotaba el que lo estaba pasando en grande—. ¿Recuerdas que hemos estado separados durante dos años?

¿Cómo no recordarlo si han estado más tiempo separados que juntos?

Un momento, ¿quería decir que se habían encontrado durante esos dos años y se habían llegado a casar? ¿Casados en secreto y no se lo dijeron a sus nakama cuando volvieron a reunirse?

—Sí, claro…

Aquellos ojos parecían brillar con una luz propia.

—Pues eso.

¿Pues eso? ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿_Pues eso_, qué?

Fue cuando algo de la tensión empezó a disiparse cuando Nami se percató de los pequeños detalles. Como que, por ejemplo, no había alianza ninguna en el dedo anular de Robin. Como tampoco recordaba haber visto una en el de Zoro.

Y también estaba esa maliciosa sonrisa suya.

—¡No estás casada!— sentenció Nami entre dientes, como una acusación, siseando peligrosamente.

—No, no lo estoy— le replicó tranquilamente—. Hace dos años que nos separamos en Sabaody y, desde nuestro reencuentro, no hemos estado a solas como para poder haber tenido la oportunidad de ir a casarnos.

Por lo menos Nami debería sentirse aliviada de que Robin no hubiera rodado los ojos de manera condescendiente. Aliviada ella y a salvo la propia Robin porque, tal vez, no habría respondido a su posible, pero probable, reacción.

Estaba teniendo un poco de diversión a costa de Nami y lo había dejado bien claro por su parte. Claro que ella, ahora mismo, era dos años más madura, y no solamente por el aumento en la talla de sus pechos, sino porque en sí misma había madurado.

No reaccionaría de manera infantil ante semejante acción por parte de Robin. Lo que haría sería exigirle la respuesta a su pregunta. Tal vez luego, cuando no se sintiera tan madura, podría buscar una venganza más adecuada.

—No tiene gracia— le espetó Nami con dureza pero que, a oídos de Robin, debió sonar más como una suave melodía porque la hizo sonreír con más intensidad. Sí, realmente le gustaba ir provocando por ahí—. Por un momento me lo llegué a creer y…

—¿Sentiste tanta envidia que ibas a obligar al pobre Soul King a que te casara con nuestro querido senchou?— la interrumpió Robin sin perder ese aire divertido.

Esto no hizo sino que Nami se ruborizase a su pesar, y a sus intentos para no hacerlo que, al contrario, simplemente la hacían ruborizarse con más intensidad.

—¡Urusei!— le espetó toda avergonzada.

Pero si Nami hubiera creído que le resultaría imposible el ponerse más ruborizada debería habérselo pensado más de dos veces porque estuvo muy cerca de que toda la sangre se acomodase en su rostro. A punto estuvo de desmayarse de la impresión.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Nami?

Sintió su voz al mismo tiempo que su brazo colocándose sobre sus hombros para quedar atrapada en su abrazo. No tenía que haber girado su rostro en dirección de aquella voz porque sabía muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar. Desgraciadamente, en cierto sentido, no se pudo contener y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Luffy.

¿Por qué la Marina no les atacaba cuando más resultaba necesario? Incluso podían venir alguno de los nuevos shichibukai para pelear pero no. Por supuesto que no. En el momento en que se encuentra en una de las situaciones más comprometidas de toda su vida no ocurre ningún tipo de distracción para salvarla.

Debería clavarle el codo en el estómago y apartarlo de su lado, ¿es qué no ve que se encuentra casi completamente desnuda?, vamos, que sus bikinis no es que cubran mucho de su cuerpo. Aunque también podía ir por lo seguro y propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza de esos que le hacen salir un enorme chichón y lo dejan inconsciente.

—Sí.

¿Pero qué diablos le había respondido? ¿Quién se apoderó de su voluntad y la hizo responderle eso ante semejante pregunta?

_Alguien ha puesto algo en mi bebida._

—¡Entonces voy a casarnos ahora mismo!

El emocionado grito de Luffy, que no hizo sino ruborizarme y sonreír como una colegiala histérica, terminó por despertar al resto de nuestros nakama inconscientes o, más cerca de la realidad, nuestros inconscientes nakama.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir una barbaridad semejante, kuso de goma?— gritó Sanji todo desesperado—. ¡Y quítale las manos de encima a Nami-swan!

_ Ni Luffy, ni yo le hicimos mucho caso pues ya estábamos más que acostumbrados a esta clase de discursos por su parte. La verdad es que, si fuera por Sanji me quedaría como una vieja solterona… luego de negarme, amablemente, a casarme con él._

—¡Tú no puedes casarnos, baka!— le explicó, o más bien gritó, Nami a Luffy—. Eres el novio. Aquí solamente Brook podría casarnos.

—Pero yo quiero…— empezó haciendo pucheros hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado la palabra más necesaria en estos momentos.

—¿Oficiar?— le ayudó Nami.

—¡Eso! Yo quiero oficiar la boda— concluyó entre contento y triste por toda la situación. Contento por la boda y triste porque no le dejaban oficiarla.

Nami estaba a punto de verse como una viuda soltera sino fuera por la interrupción, perfecta en su aparición, por parte de Robin.

—Sería un verdadero honor el que oficiases mi boda, Luffy— le dijo Robin con una sonrisa que era, solamente, superada por la del propio Luffy que estaba más que contento con la posibilidad.

—¿De verdad?— por un momento habría parecido que Luffy estaba más contento por la posibilidad de oficiar una boda que de su propia boda con Nami. Y conociéndole era bastante probable que así fuera—. ¿Qué prefieres, Nami?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Casarnos primero nosotros o que oficie primero la boda de Robin y Zoro?

—¿NANI?— cierto. Sanji no había estado consciente durante esas revelaciones—. ¿ESE KUSO MARIMO SE HA ATREVIDO A MANCILLAR A ROBIN-CHWAN PIDIÉNDOLE EN MATRIMONIO?

Sí, para Sanji el casarse con Zoro era algo tan horrible que dejaba marcada a la pobre desdichada a la que habría tenido que engañar para aceptarle en matrimonio.

—No, no lo hizo— intervino Franky que había logrado poner nuevamente su mandíbula en su lugar.

El alivio que embargó a Sanji desapareció con las palabras de Robin que lo llevaron a las lágrimas.

—Es cierto que no lo hizo y me parece muy bien que no lo haya hecho— aquí Sanji aún vivía extasiado en su propia burbuja de felicidad—. Creo que lo más correcto es que sea yo quien le pida casarse.

Sanji no parecía haber estado tan abatido ni cuando recibió el cartel de su recompensa. Ni que decir sobre su segundo cartel. Era como si estuviera maldito o algo así.

—¿Vas a pedirle tú si se quiere casar contigo?— preguntó Nami—. Bueno, ¿y por qué no? si es que si tienes que esperar porque le entre el valor necesario para que él te lo pida, ya será en el otro mundo y porque le daría tal paliza por haber esperado tanto tiempo.

—La verdad es que quiero ver qué cara pone cuando le pida la mano— dijo Robin entre risas.

Y la imagen resultaba tan ridícula imaginando al poderoso kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro siendo el destinatario de una pedida de mano que todos los mugiwara no pudieron evitar el romper a reír. Lo de Sanji no se sabía muy bien si era por la misma causa o eran lágrimas de triste resignación.

Robin se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Vas a pedírsela ahora mismo, Robin?— le preguntó Nami muy sorprendida.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa por encima de su hombro a su nakama.

—Para que dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.

La mente de Nami no podía dejar de pensar que, de casarse ahora, podría tener en unas pocas horas su noche de bodas. En verdad debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas o le daría algo con tanto cambio de presión en la sangre.

_¿Y por qué no dejas de pensar en ello? Porque resulta una idea de lo más apetecible y lo sabes muy bien._

—Oi, Chopper— le llamó la atención Usopp—. A todo esto, ¿qué crees que pueda sucederle al sentido de la orientación de Zoro si es que se casa con Robin?

Cierto. ¿Qué es lo que podría sucederle?

¿Volvería a recuperar su sentido de la orientación o, en cambio, podría perderlo completamente y para siempre?

—Pues, según todo lo que he podido averiguar sobre el tema a día de hoy, el sentido de la orientación de Zoro…

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**FIN**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Aquí están mis divagaciones con respecto al sentido de la orientación de Zoro. Dejando claro que lo poseía durante el principio de la historia hasta que… ¡conoció a Robin! Sí, por supuesto, una coincidencia… ¡Para nada! ¿Una coincidencia? Si las coincidencias no existen ya de por sí, mucho menos uno puede perder su sentido de la orientación de un día para otro.

La parte en la que digo que sucede para que Zoro no sea tan perfecto… ¡es qué es la pura verdad! Sin su mal sentido de la orientación no habría ninguna duda de que la confusión, constante, de Zoro como el senchou de los Mugiwara fuera del todo cierta.

Las comparaciones expuestas en el fic están ahí en la historia de One Piece para que todos las comprueben. Lo de Little Garden en contraposición con Sabaody es de lo más claro que puede haber. ¡Si es que Usopp y Sanji lo trataban de inconsciente por querer dar una vuelta por Sabaody! Y en Little Garden a nadie le preocupó lo más mínimo.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Está claro que solamente puede ser Robin quien le devuelva el sentido… de la orientación… a Zoro.

Un fic ZoRo sin Zoro hahahahaha Gomennasai, no seáis muy crueles conmigo, sumimasen…

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
